User talk:Bloody18
New messages below here please lol, Bloody. But I did become friends with you first, seems fair to put you first xP And I don't remember the rest of the order with when I made friends with them, but I'm pretty sure you were first. :D Happy Sunday. Ta-ra! I never said that 21:59, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Here's this and I'll see you tomorrow on IRC. :D :D :D I never said that 01:44, January 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm not mad, and Thursday, I have Stage Crew until 4 then I won't be home until at least 5. :/ Maybe MLK day might best...ugh. :C And over the years, I've never put two and two together with the fact that I'm basically Nemo until like a year or two ago. lol. :D :D Bai I never said that 21:35, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Counting down the days, Bloody ;) I never said that 01:50, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Starting over Hey, Bloody, if you were wondering why I was gone for a while, it was because I was thinking about leaving this wiki because I'm getting really busy with homework and things like that. Don't be all afraid, because I'm staying, just starting fresh. Yeah can you delete all my stories for me? So.. I'd really appreciate it if my older stories are deleted, because I feel like I just lost the plot for those stories, and I just want to start over, feel like I just joined the wiki because this isn't the wiki I've grown to get used to. I'll try to be more active. Ta! ''Giratina is not amused'' 04:42, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I'll have it, especially seeing as I'm getting rid of mostly all of my stories xD Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 03:44, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I dunno why it was still small, everything got funked up, so I just deleted my previous messages. Hope that fixes it. *crosses fingers* And Monday? Oh..okay. :P I never said that 05:01, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully I'll make it. :P lol. My feelings will never go away 17:22, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The time should be fine. And I have no effing idea. I guess, just mess around with the codes on here, someone might have a *big* thing still on here and it's effecting me. My feelings will never go away 17:26, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I tried fixing it, but it's in my siggie and it's really small without me putting it in... >.< My feelings will never go away 17:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ..test, test. ARGH! Whatever, it's better than before... My feelings will never go away 17:30, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Good God, this better work now. It's not funny anymore. >>> My feelings will never go away 17:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) YES! You can delete all of the other crazy stuff now. lol. It scares me, because when you do the 'preview' it's not as big...O.O Thanks! My feelings will never go away 17:36, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll look into it...gimmie a link? My feelings will never go away 17:38, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ~mouth waters~ The only thing I have to say, is that the text for links, the blue hurts my eyes a bit. :( Maybe tone it down. :) But I dunno how active I would be and it's been a REALLY long time since I've last rollplayed...but I'll give it a go. ;) My feelings will never go away 17:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay! :D Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 23:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure :D Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 01:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Kay Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 01:19, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm on IRC... :D My feelings will never go away 19:55, January 21, 2013 (UTC) I never got it :/? Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 23:57, January 21, 2013 (UTC) KThanks! Yowane HakuMaybe I Am A Failure... 02:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Bloody, but I really do have to leave. But I'd love to stay in touch. My email adress is melody_shine@rocketmail.com. Sorry again for the late reply, I just haven't been here in literally forever. Love ya, ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 17:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I missed a few days, so I'm being pretty active on your RP site and this. lol. Here. :P My feelings will never go away 23:12, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was just updating the newspaper, can we meet now on this Chat? Haha, thanks for the support on the Bio grades. :P Well, I'm still proud of my little 77%. ^_^ My feelings will never go away 01:36, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hm, 3 sounds fine for now..but I know I may be going to my friends house (the time is yet to be determined) but I'll let you know if I can't make it. :P Night. My feelings will never go away 04:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, my friend and I made a mistake. :P Uh, the movie isn't out on DVD yet and we can't find a theater that still has it out. So...right now, 3 o'clock might be back on. :/ My feelings will never go away 18:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm signing off, so I won't be online. I dunno how long it will be until I come back on, but it will be late just FYI. So..yeah. C: Byee My feelings will never go away 21:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello :) It's a pleasure to meet you too. Hope we will be able to get along well~ Circus Man (talk) 18:37, January 27, 2013 (UTC) RE Yeah, sure, sorry it took me so long, I've been away for a few days. owo -Duck- Snow... 00:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I don't know, I've learned to not make plans because they always get disrupted by something. xDD -Duck- Snow... 00:45, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay~ =) -Duck- Snow... 00:54, January 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm on now~ -Duck- Snow... 21:09, January 29, 2013 (UTC) inserttitle Sorry if I was rude in chat, I didn't mean to be. owo -Duck- Snow... 21:21, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Er, how would I be able to change my settings for what you're suggesting? (and what are you suggesting? her comments are gone on your page...) My feelings will never go away 22:50, January 30, 2013 (UTC) The parentheses? I meant that I can't read her side of the conversation you two had on your talk page and that because of that, I can't understand what you wanted me to see... My feelings will never go away 00:33, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Ah...okay. Just tell me what to fix with my email settings then. And before I forget again, I updated my o.d. one more time before Feb. My feelings will never go away 02:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Chat chat please now if you can -Duck- Snow... 21:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. -Duck- Snow... 22:08, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Peh. Here. Nothing to read about today. Sorry to tell you. And I fixed my settings :) I see all of you on Chat, but I don't feel like being social right now...sowwy. :c My feelings will never go away 22:25, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Bonjour, Ciao, Bloodeh. x3 I'm starting to figure out where I belong 20:41, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Well Leo lives "u' norf" so not really near London at all x3 Don't get me started on my what-England-isn't rant x3 1, 2,3, 4... Leopardclaw I declare a Time War... 21:52, February 4, 2013 (UTC) As I am homesick again, (and hopefully for the last time for awhile...) I've done a bit of investigating. And coding. But mostly investigating. You're not very discreet my friend... Text meh when you get home. =P Oh, haha. That was me. I'm starting to figure out where I belong 17:49, February 5, 2013 (UTC) cantthinkofappropriatetitle Yeah, so, I want to stop fighting. I still don't agree but I hate fighting and I hate drama, and I don't want this to continue. So can we just agree to disagree and go our separate ways? I'm willing to do so if you are. x3 -Duck- Snow... 13:28, February 6, 2013 (UTC) My life's boring I know. Why not read about it in a small paragraph form? Yeah. Okay. Bye. I'm starting to figure out where I belong 22:03, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I think I'm good for the weekend. But not Friday night. I'm starting to figure out where I belong 22:40, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Um...hey Blood. I know it's been forever, but I am going to try to start being active here again. Just thought I'd drop in and say hi to you.. 23:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Shadewing Sounds fine for now. I'll tell you if there are any changes in mai schedule :3 I'm starting to figure out where I belong 01:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) If you're wondering, I'm not going to be able to make it home tonight to log back in until it's really late. Just fyi. ^_^ And what time are we meeting tomorrow, again? I'm starting to figure out where I belong 20:35, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Yes, I have a question. 21:32, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry :( I really can't continue writing the story, I think it's best that they are put up for adoption if you don't mind. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :D ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Okay thanks for the warning, but, I find that I don't have time to come onto the wiki anymore. I am, unfortunately, leaving the wiki and I ask for my stories to be deleted please. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 02:13,2/9/2013 02:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) This wiki because, as you can tell, I don't come on here at all really so if I am to keep stories here, it will just be a burden on the community and I don't want that. And thank you for deleting them. DeadRaiser Message Me! My Home Wiki 03:53,2/9/2013 03:53, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I didn't come home last night until almost midnight and I was soo tired. :o Here's where I was at and I'll see you at two. :P OMG I keep forgetting to sign my name for some reason! I'm starting to figure out where I belong 15:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid that's going to take a bit until I figure out why it's not working. It's a really important question, so you're just going have to bear a less then glamourous siggie for the time being. x3 16:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm away from Chat and my wifi doesn't always carry through, so if you log in and I don't reply, just keep waiting, I'll check in eventually. I'm starting to figure out where I belong 20:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Okee ^_^ I want some food 21:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Okay :D Saphirstern 18:01, February 10, 2013 (UTC) I don't even know... I want some food 22:47, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, haha. I made my entry like 3 hours ago. :P Here's the link nao. :D I want some food 01:33, February 15, 2013 (UTC) sorry sorry sorry I wasn't going to say anything but then I felt guilty for not asking first and thought I should say something because I shouldn't have not asked but too late now and oh shUT UP LEOPARD sorry I ramble when I'm awkward or nervous. Anyway I'm telling you that I fiddled with the templates a little. Please don't be cross before you've read everyhting I have to say because it probably looks like a lot but I can't stop talking help and anyway my reasoning behind this was I find it irritiating that you couldn't change your username you know like you had to use your whole name I also found it irritating that you had to user Fan Fictions so what I did was change it so you can use the double square brackets - [ ] - and that's it but you have to remember to put Teen the colon before or it won't work I also changed the mature to teen because I think it's more likely someone'll write a teen story than a mature one and I ever so slightly tweaked the wording on the general template but that's it I promise. sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry I know I should have asked but I thought it was a teeny little tweak no-one would notice but now I feel guilty and just revert it if you hate it sorry and sorry I wrote an essay by accident I ramble a lot when I'm nervous or awkward or talking about fandoms and this is unnecessary I've said all this oh just shut up you stupid girl 1, 2,3, 4... Leopardclaw I declare a Time War... 14:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 16:54, February 17, 2013 (UTC) see I'm stupid x3 Yes It's all changeable still literally nothing has changed you just need to put i nthe double square brackets 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 17:04, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Long story short: He looks good in red ;) I want some food 18:11, February 17, 2013 (UTC) OMG Bloody, I can't just take pictures of the boy! I know you want to see the sexy boy that is Sam, but you can't just expect me to show you a picture of him! (I'll see what I can do...) I want some food 22:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hahaha, sooon... I want some food 00:34, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, the 'General' template is a bit, excuse my French, f*cked up. Well, it's not the bad, but it's not cooperating with links to Users. I went in to fix the template itself, but I didn't know what there was to fix. :/ I know Leo messed around with some of the templates with the whole, double bracket thingy, but I dunno how to update the template with the double brackets. So..yeah..my new story will be with out that template for awhile :P I want some food 03:26, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ^_^ Thanks. See you tomorrow.. I want some food 04:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Okee, thank you :D I want some food 04:07, February 18, 2013 (UTC) I'll make a forum thingy explaining it, it's not complicated and that way everyone can see it 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 17:28, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Derp Once again, I need to talk to you about something, (Not the same reason as last time, although you could take Canada off as a republic, it's starting to annoy me (Since it's a constitutional Monarchy) x3) Daleks!They're Everywhere 23:22, February 18, 2013 (UTC) wow You are REALLY good at coding! Any tips? --Wiki Geek 20:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Help Hi! As i see, you're using my logo and background images. If you want any help (including wiki building, CSS style or JS scripting), please leave me a message. Best regards, Dominiol (talk) P.S. I'm not a English user. :Like that? New background? Best regards, Dominiol (talk) Oy, Bloody, I meant in their standards. I honestly didn't know what was going on between you and WFW at the time, so I just assumed that you would want your name taken away from the Wiki completely. *hides in corner* Don't be mad D: I want some food 21:02, February 19, 2013 (UTC) You are literally making me frown. You little booger. :C I want some food 21:04, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Go on chat now, I think I can copy and paste the picture :P I want some food 21:06, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hm...chat isn't working for me anymore. :( I'm sorry. I want some food 21:38, February 19, 2013 (UTC) :/ Yeah..actually, it might be my entire computer, I might need to fix my poor bby. lol. But, I'll see you around. :D (And I will follow you if my mum lets me get one ;D) I want some food 21:43, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi Bloodstar. Good job taking care of those uncategorized pages so quickly. Let's start with the background. Please share with me any ideas you have or images you've seen that you'd like to be used to make a new background. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:38, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :When I think of writing-related graphics, I think of a quill and typewriter. So I made a possible new backround using those, with the quill being purple, the typewriter being tinted mint green and the background being salmon. Take a look at this preview. If you want to use it, just say the word. If you want me to change anything, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:53, February 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm glad you like the background. I just edited it to repeat the images and uploaded it to the wiki, as you can see. ::And now on to the main page. If you have any preference about a new look, please share it with me. Otherwise I'll just make some edits to improve its appearance when I return to work tomorrow. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:43, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :::I just updated the main page, so take a look when you get a chance. Part of what I did was create a template for easily making new headings using a custom font - Template:Heading. I set it up so that you can use whatever color you want. The format for the template is this: :::For title= just enter the title of the section. For color= you can enter any valid HTML color name or any hex color code. (You can see lots of color names and codes here.) I used BlueViolet, but feel free to change the headings to a different color(s). JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::This method of displaying a custom font uses Google web fonts, which is a collection of free-to-use, open-source fonts donated by the people who made them. The web font I found that looks the most like Curlz and French Script is Ruge Boogie. I updated the template and main page to use that font. I hope you like it. :) JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:42, February 22, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm On~ -Duck- ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 21:10, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Grown men kissed my feet today xP I want some food 01:29, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Pfft, you've seen worse from meh xD I want some food 01:47, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :( I'm sorry, but I'm going to be busy all day today. Maybe later on Sunday, but it'll have to be like 7o'clock or sumfin like that, I have Girl Scout Cookie sales and church..darn me for having a social life! (and can i not mention the fact that I have stage crew all next week except Fri. and that Thursday's meeting will be until 9? T.T) So..yeah. I just gave you my life story..now I need to mount onto Lady Rainicorn and fly off into the sunset :D I want some food 15:55, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hm, well did I mention that Cake and I will be shaking our butt cheeks while you do that? Yeah, total turn-off ;) And the texting is fine :) I want some food 19:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ^_^ I want some food 18:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Friday's good, and I learned that about white chocolate just like an hour ago :P But then I went and drank hot chocolate. ARGH. I'm a horrible Christian!! Well, as least in hell, it's warm xD I want some food 22:39, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Done! And what is the template for adoption? I can't find it on the commonly used part, and the search bar is useless C: I want some food 22:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that was it. Thanks! :D I want some food 22:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hm, blonde moment! :D Thanks I want some food 22:58, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, and I don't think I can be active on there.. :L Sorry, Bloody. Feel free to delete my cat, I don't think I even made a character page, so just put the cat back up for 'adoption'. :) I want some food 23:04, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Haha, deal xD (P.S. Like me new siggie??) Why can't spring come faster!?! 23:09, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, don't get creepy with meh! And my siggie is nice and colorful nao, much better than my previously black and gray one that was kinda sad :P Why can't spring come faster!?! 23:12, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Nope *shields eyes* Do. Not. Want xP Why can't spring come faster!?! 23:27, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sneaky, sneaky, trying to put in an emotional reference in a comment about your sexual jokes. xD I'm onto you, buddy. Why can't spring come faster!?! 23:36, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloody, Chat? I want to talk to ya about this collab. ~Lilly Re: You mean Zoey? And okay. Daleks!They're Everywhere 00:53, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Erm, nah. Sorry, that's just a bit too much for me right nao. :/ I'll see ya later, but I don't think I'll see you Mon,Tues,Wed,or Thurs for more than like 5 minutes. :L But I will hopefully see you Friday ;) Why can't spring come faster!?! 01:10, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Everyday, eh? Wink, wink. ;D And I think I just have too much for another collab D: Why can't spring come faster!?! 01:14, February 25, 2013 (UTC) What dusty corner did you drag that out of? XD I have the vaguest of memories of talking to you before WSW but not really x3 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 16:48, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Lawl, okay, I just have on question, is the controlling fire kind of like Fire-bending in Avatar the Last Airbender? Daleks!They're Everywhere 22:40, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hm, well, okay (Because that would have been pretty awesome) but can you explain to me how it works x3? Daleks!They're Everywhere 22:43, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Hm, okay. x3 Daleks!They're Everywhere 22:50, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Not really. x3 Daleks!They're Everywhere 22:51, February 26, 2013 (UTC) All of that sounds awesome, and yesh, Friday is in. :P I've just been sooo busy >.< Why can't spring come faster!?! 00:44, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I didn't get to get home from school today until like 5:30 T.T I'm tired... Why can't spring come faster!?! 01:58, February 27, 2013 (UTC) RE:Collab Personally I think all writing the same character could be somewhat tedious: it would work but we'd all have different ideas on who the character is. I think we could all have separate characters, in such a way as we can have the main detective, and his - or her - sidekick as such and perhaps a chief police officer or someone. That's what I personally think would work best - three people who are very closely involved with the cases. Of course I'm willing to go with whatever, that;s just my suggestion. And lol, I love stalking archives x3 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 20:33, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Re I agree with Leo, our personalities are very different, therefore, the character would differ depending on who's writing. owo -DUCK- I OWN DAT 22:00, February 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't think I explained that well x3 I mean like there could be the police person who gets the cases and then asks the detective and friend to help, so like for example he has a murder case and he goes to the detective and says 'look we need your help' and they all work together and stuff. That's my suggestion at least x3 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 18:06, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Hang on. Bea wants to be part of it, so can Alexis be full vamp? Just askin. ~Lilly Chat? I will never forget you, scar or no scar. Oakheart Gotta Stop I think we both made it clear to each other last time we were in chat together how we felt about each other, but this isn't about me. This is about Chess. Banning him? Seriously? Do you have absolutely any proof that he had a dupe account, or did you just not want him around? If you produce legit proof, then I won't say another word about it, but Bloody, if you do not, I will. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 23:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) #There was no proof, we just talked about it. #It is, because, I, as a member of this wiki have a right to question, suggest, or point out anything that I think was unfairly done or not right. -DUCK- I OWN DAT 00:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Char for Collab Before I give you any info what exactly do fairies do? Because I've read a lot of stories and some fairies can certain things and some different. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 13:56, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Hold on a second. I thought you said I wasn't doing Alabaster Black since I asked on Thursday? [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 16:54, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Okay! Um her name will be Meredith Colt. She is a tall 11 year old fairy. She has the brunette pixie hair cut and hazel eyes. She has a sarcastic and serious yet silly personality and doesn't make friends easily. She has a huge sweet tooth. She has a beautiful singing voice. She keeps a hard back dark black diary. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 17:07, March 3, 2013 (UTC) By the way according to the series page my name isn't up there. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 17:11, March 3, 2013 (UTC) 14. [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'YOU ARE NOW ROCKING WITH... BeatriceMillerIsTheBest']] 21:15, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Collab Thomas Baker is tall with blue eyes and curly light brown hair. He is very tall and often wears a light brown trench coat. He is very clever, modest and polite but can be very rude, especially to those he doesn't like. He has few friends but those he does have he would protect with his life. 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 21:12, March 3, 2013 (UTC) You are welcome 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 18:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :D Thanks, its great to be back :D I missed you guys! :) P.S. I was so confused when I saw staff XDDDDDDD I was like we have presidents O_O Glad your back as a leading figure though :]-Hayleerhouse 21:13, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Yea I read it :) Sorry for ate reply, XD-Hayleerhouse 00:17, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok, I'm testing this out. The Wiki isn't being a butt right now and my computer seems okay for now...but yeah. I may have a two hour delay in the morning (snowstorm) so I might be able to stay on a bit longer...? Eh. But You've got about an hour as of right now. Fill me in, talk about collabs, etc. :D Let's gooo Why can't spring come faster!?! 00:49, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Of course, I understand. Active members come first. Speaking of, I've been gone so long, I can't remember which stories I was working on... XD *sigh* I'll try to be active from now on, I feel like I'm behind now ;D-Hayleerhouse 01:04, March 6, 2013 (UTC) I'm logging off, sorry I missed you :/ Why can't spring come faster!?! 02:21, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Little question Well, a user named Spottedpool asked me why she was blocked and can't edit on this wikia for no apparent reason, when she never edited or contributed to the wikia. Is there a reason why? Thanks. ''What in the name of'' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 04:24, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh... well, she didn't do anything bad, just told the members that they were being rude. ''So I'' ''herd u liek'' ''Mudkipz?'' 21:42, March 6, 2013 (UTC) YAY new story time!!!!! :D Maybe I'll just re-write all my old stories. I'm like antagonizing myself looking over them and going: "what is this _ _ _ _ I wrote?" O_O XD-Hayleerhouse 23:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey, could you do me a favor and teach me how to archive my page sometime? You suggested I did that earlier but I don't know how... XDD-Hayleerhouse 01:20, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you do it today? Saturday, I have stage crew from 1 to 4 and then I'm going to my neighbors. On Sunday, I have GS cookie sales from noonish to 2. Or later Sunday, we could meet then too. Either or, those are my open slots. ^_^ Why can't spring come faster!?! 20:37, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I updated my diary. Honestly, I have nothing to read about anymore. (is that good or bad? O.O)